Midsummer Night Mare - QLFC R6
by WindelynWhisp
Summary: Based on the Wizarding World of Harry Potter by JK Rowling and inspired by Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream. Irelia, niece to the leader of the Dark Forest centaurs defies all ancient traditions for love, it seems eminent that the stars themselves will rain upon them.


Team: Pride of Portree

Position: Beater 2

Composition: Nature

Additional prompts: Bowtruckle [creature] and starlight [word].

Inspiration from Shakespeare's _Midsummer Night's Dream_

* * *

**Midsummer Night Mare**

"Irilia, I shall not tell you again. It was foretold in the stars and it is my duty to uphold the law. You will join Iphare in the sacred union," Baccones glared at his daughter with frustration.

"Father, I do not love Iphare" exclaimed Irilia.

With a snort, Baccones began to scrape his hooves on the ground in irritation.

"Child, we will not speak of this matter any further. I am your father, and brother to the ruler of our herd. The law must be abided. Even Akenos, the leader of the Dark Forest, must wed the matriarch centaur of the neighboring forest because it is fate."

Irilia let out a deep sigh of despair as she galloped away from her father, tears streaking down her face. She kept running at a trot until she came upon her sister, Galiera.

Galiera turned at the sound of beating hooves on the earth.

"Irilia? What is it?" Galiera asked with concern when seeing her sister's distraught face.

Irilia was gasping for breath between words, "It's Father . . . he doesn't . . . he doesn't understand. I do not care what is written in the stars. I will not be bound by ancient superstitions."

Galiera gasped at her sister's words and stepped back from her.

"Sister, you must not speak such things, or the stars will turn against our favor."

"Curse the stars if they wish me a lifetime of unhappiness!" Irilia stormed off away from her sister in search for the only one who truly understood, her lover, Kyrol.

Kyrol was restringing his bow when Irilia came upon him. Immediately he sensed her distress.

"Irilia, my love," Kyrol opened his arms to embrace her as she sobbed.

Her long mane tangled in his fingers. After a long moment of trying to soothe her, he gently broke the embrace to look into her eyes. The tears in her eyes were shimmering like the starlight around them.

"Tell me, what has caused you such anguish?" he said to her softly.

"It is my father. He still demands that I marry Iphare," she said as she wiped away her tears.

He gently took her face into his hands,

"Let's run away together," Kyrol whispered.

Irilia's face changed upon hearing his words.

"You would be willing to give up all we know, our herd and our family, to be with me?"

"Yes, I would defy the stars, even the universe, to be with you," Kyrol said to her as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Meet me when the moon is high above the trees in the night sky," taking his hands into hers, "I will pack provisions for our journey."

He kissed her upon her forehead and she grabbed his face for a passionate kiss.

"Go," he said as he swatted her hind quarters playfully.

Quickly she raced back to the village but slowed as she entered the grounds to not draw attention to herself. She reached the family hut and began to gather food for the trip, shoving anything she thought would be of use for their journey into a sack. As she was placing apples into the sack she heard a rustling behind her and turned to face the noise.

"Galiera, I didn't even hear you. I'm just . . ."

Galiera cut her off, "You didn't hear me because you were too eager in your packing? Where are you going?" she demanded.

Irilia quickly came up with a reason she hoped would fool her younger sister.

"I was planning a lunch for the two of us and you spoiled the surprise."

Galiera approached her and snatched the sack from her sister's hands to inspect the contents inside.

"Lunch for just the two of us you say? I know you have a healthy appetite but there is enough food here to last several days. But my question is why pack your bolas? Are you expecting us to be attacked?" Galiera said in a mocking tone.

"I . . . uh . . . thought that it would be best to be cautious", Irilia said stumbling on her words.

"I know what you are doing, you are running away with that wild stag, Kyrol aren't you?"

"So what if I am? If I am gone, you can have your precious Iphare. I see the way you look when he is near; you pine for him," Irilia lashed back.

Galiera took a step back at her sister's accusations, shock written across her face, realizing that Irilia knew her secret desires for her sister's betrothed. Irilia took the moment of silence as her queue to exit and pushed her sister aside as she trotted out the entrance, flinging the sack of supplies onto her back. It wasn't until Galiera stepped out of the hut to see the wisps of her older sister's tail disappear between the trees that it dawned on her what was truly happening and what she must do.

"Father! Father!" cried Galiera as she rushed into the center of the gathering of the male centaurs.

"Father, I must speak with you, it is urgent,'' she bellowed once she reached Baccones.

Baccones took his youngest daughter by the arm to take her away from possible listening ears.

"Breathe child. What is it that has you so frantic that you felt the need to interrupt the council?"

"It is Irilia, she has run away with that . . . that foul beast, Kyrol!" she exclaimed to her father.

The intensity of fury that came across Baccones face caused Galiera to cower away from him.

"Where have they gone?" he demanded.

"I do not know. I caught her as she was preparing to leave, she appeared to be heading towards the clearing," she said quietly.

"Go back to our hut. Speak to no one of this. I will handle your sister," Baccones said.

As Galiera fled from her father's side, Baccones was plotting how to intervene with his eldest child and her insane notions. He looked up to the sky; dusk had begun to descend and already the stars were starting to appear.

Still peering up to the sky he stated aloud, "Venus, our Evening Star, I beseech you."

* * *

At that same moment the leader of the Cornish Pixies, Baz, was peering from behind a nearby tree taking in the scene and what had just erupted between the mare and her father. Baz knew that what was unfolding before him would be an excellent opportunity to do his favorite thing, create mischief.

Baz presented himself to Baccones in a fluttering low bow. Baccones swiftly looked around to assure it was not a dream.

"Pixie, have you been sent to me from the stars?" Baccones asked pleadingly.

The tiny Pixie nodded its head vigorously to answer his question.

"Then you my small friend know what to do with my current predicament. Go forth and correct my daughter's ways before it is too late and the stars rain down upon us" With that he gave the Pixie a small bow of his head.

The Pixie flew off and began to laugh in his high pitched squeak, rubbing his hands together eagerly. He began to follow the path of the mare who was headed back towards the small hovel to start the first part of his plan for disaster. When he approached the entrance to the small hut he peered in to see Galiera pacing back and forth. He fluttered in and hovered before her, sputtering sounds of panic and distress.

"Oh!" Galiera said in surprise when the Pixie caught her attention. "What is the matter? Are you hurt?" she asked as she held out her hand to him.

The Pixie began to tug on her fingers with one hand and pointed frantically to the entrance of the hut, pulling her to leave.

"What is it? Is there something you need to show me?" Galiera asked.

The small Pixie nodded his head again, the same as he had done to her father only moments ago. He continued to tug at her, taking her fingers into both of his tiny blue hands. When they reached the edge of the forest he began to flip in the air, making the most terrible sounds, pointing and gesturing into the forest.

"Did you see my sister go this way? Did something happen?" she questioned with concern written all over her face.

The little Pixie nodded his head again to answer.

"Oh no. What have I done? I have to find Irilia! Thank you little Pixie."

She took off into the thick of the forest, trying to follow the trail of hoof prints her sister had left behind.

Baz dashed quickly in the other direction into the depths of the trees in search of something in particular. Baz came upon what he was looking for: a small flower called a viola. He needed these specific flowers to cast the sleeping love spell upon his victims. Once he found them he plucked several by the root and was off to find the centaurs.

The moon had just begun to rise when Baz came across a young stallion who was resting in a clearing. It was Kyrol, who had dozed off while waiting for Irilia to join him. With a snicker Baz zoomed in, flying just above the young centaur's face. Baz shook the flowers to release the powder within onto the unexpected centaur. Little did Kyrol know what was happening around him as he slept, and that once he woke, he would fall deeply in love with the first creature he laid eyes on. Just as the powder had fallen on the young centaur's face, Baz heard the sound of galloping hooves approaching the clearing. Baz began to laugh maniacally to himself, pleased at how quickly the female centaur arrived.

* * *

"Irilia! Irilia, where are you?" Galiera shouted.

The only light to help guide her way into the night was the faint starlight. She stumbled on some unearthed roots and knocked into the nearest tree. Within moments she felt little prickles all over her, grabbing, pulling, and scratching. She tried to back away from the tree into the light but all she could see were small forms of what appeared to be twigs on her. The clouds shifted away from the moon and the little pests were revealed.

"Bowtruckles. Ouch, stop. Why are you … ow!" she said, trying to pull them off of her.

"I don't understand, why are you all attacking me?"

It was then when she stepped back further that she took notice of the hundreds of Bowtruckles in the tree. It was a nest of Bowtruckles and they were defending their home. They continued to protect their home from what they thought was an attack. Biting, clawing, and scraping.

"Please! Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Galiera shouted.

She gingerly tried to pull them off of her, not to cause them harm but to remove them from her person. It was when one large Bowtruckle took a nip at her ear that she took off, galloping into the clearing. The same clearing where a slumbering Kyrol lay. The sudden screams and sounds of hooves awoke Kyrol, and Galiera was the first creature he laid eyes upon.

"Galiera?" Kyrol said in alarm as he rose swiftly readying himself to strike with bow in hand. "What is it? Are you alright?" he asked as she approached him.

"It was Bowtruckles, I got too close to their nesting tree. You know how protective they are of their trees. One bit me on the ear," wincing as she touched the small wound.

"Let me see," Kyrol said as he pulled her close to his chest to inspect the bite.

She was so close that she could smell the earthy pine scent emanating off of his skin. She closed her eyes to breathe in the sweet smell.

"It appears to not be too deep. I believe you shall be . . . fine," his words trailed off as he looked deeply into her chestnut eyes. The spell taking hold of him, he pulled her closer.

"KYROL, GALIERA! What is this? Irilia raced towards the two centaurs and shoved her sister away from her lover. "You yearn for my betrothed, and you thought since you couldn't have Iphare that you would take my Kyrol away from me?" Irilia cried out in rage.

She reared up on her hind legs lashing her front, aiming to strike her sister. But at the last moment, Kyrol shoved Galiera out of the way and Irilia's hoof struck his head.

"NO!" screamed Irilia, "No, no, no, Kyrol!"

Kyrol was laying on his side with blood seeping on to the earth from his head. Irilia lowered herself to the ground next to him.

"What have I done? Please Kyrol, I cannot lose you! Open your eyes!" Tears were streaming down her face.

Galiera stood in shock unsure of what to do when she heard several thuds of hooves hitting the ground from behind them. Her father, Baccones, the leader of their herd and uncle, Akenos, and several other centaurs appeared in the clearing.

"What is the meaning of this? What has happened here?" Akenos demanded.

"Uncle, it was an accident. I saw Kyrol with Galiera and I became enraged. I thought perhaps she was trying to steal him from me." Irilia lowered her head in shame.

"I will send for help from the human gamekeeper, Hagrid. I do not care for humans, but I will not lose one of our own over my own pride." Akenos gave a stern nod to the centaur to his left to seek Hagrid.

"Daughter, none of this would have happened if you had just listened to me. You went against what is written in the stars," Baccones gestured his hands up to the starlight. "Had you honored the . . ." He was silenced as his brother motioned for him to stop speaking with a raise of his hand. Akenos kneeled next to the injured centaur examining his wound.

"Kyrol shall live,' said Akenos. A sigh of relief mixed with a whinny erupted from Irilia.

"Your father speaks the truth. However," Akenos began to peer at the sky, "Venus is bright tonight. We must acknowledge this sign. Venus guides us to honor her with protection, strength, and love; love is her essence. So to honor the stars and Venus I will allow this mare to choose the stallion of her choice in the holy union."

Everyone was silent to Akenos' proclamation. The silence was broken by the sound of Hagrid entering the clearing. Hagrid approached the wounded centaur to further inspect the wounds.

"Yer got me here jus' in the nick of time there, Akenos." Hagrid said pulling out a large vile, containing Essence of Dittany.

Slowly he poured the potion on the centaurs wound. The flesh fusing together as it healed. The essence was healing not only Kyrol's wounds but breaking the effects of the sleeping love spell. Kyrol's eyes slowly opened and immediately began searching. When they landed on Irelia he reached for her, his hand cupping her face.

"There ye go, that 'bout do it. Should be good as new." Hagrid said as he placed the empty vile into his coat pocket.

"Thank you, Hagrid," stated Akenos.

At that moment Iphare rushed into the clearing, "Galeria, are you injured? What happened? I saw the gamekeeper coming this way and overheard someone had been hurt. I feared it may have been you," Iphare pulling her closer to him.

"Well, it seems Venus shines her love upon all of us on this starlit night. I propose an idea," Akenos began "my marriage to Breanne is only in two days time. Why not make it thrice the union for these young centaurs that have been graced by Venus herself."

And so in two days time, there was not but one wedding, but three. Paving the way for new traditions for the growing herd.


End file.
